


Hurt Me, Not Him!

by Lurch



Series: Twink Obliteration [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Choking, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Read This, Dry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, I Am Sorry, I hate myself, M/M, Men Crying, Non-Consensual Touching, One Sided Daddy Kink, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Serious Injuries, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, anal rape, frank is a twink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurch/pseuds/Lurch
Summary: Seriously, stop me from writing this smut.
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Quentin Smith, Freddy Krueger/Frank Morrison, Freddy Krueger/Quentin Smith
Series: Twink Obliteration [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554781
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Hurt Me, Not Him!

Grime, dusted over and yet still sticky clung to a quilted shirt that did not belong to Frank Morrison.   
Why was he wearing something that wasn't his? It was dark in here but, this certainly did not feel like anything he owned.

Frank's head hurt, every movement jolted a fresh wave of pain through his skull as if he'd been struck by one of Anna's hatchets. It was unbearably hot where he was, droplets of sweat ran down his skin and were ultimately soaked up by both the borrowed (?) shirt and the grimy thing Frank assumed to be a mattress.

A groan left the Canadian's mouth as he tried to lift his head, only to yet again feel the nervewrecking pain go through him. When he attempted to bring a hand to his face, Frank realized he was restrained. Panic flooded his brain. Why was he tied up? Or, to be correct here, tied down.

A soft whimper to his left made him perk up. Someone was with him. A male, judging from the little bit of voice. „Hello?“ Frank quietly asked into the dark void of this room. 

The faint whining suddenly stopped and was instead replaced by a soft gasp of surprise.   
„Who...Who are you?“ a shaky voice answered him. „I'm Frank, who're you? Did you put me here?“ The Canadian was starting to get a bit more hostile. He was already able to tell this situation was gonna be complete horsecrap.

„What? No!“ the other person squeaked, clearly offended by such a statement. „I'm...I'm Quentin.“  
For a moment, Frank needed to furrow his eyebrows in an attempt to remember who Quentin was. 

It dawned on him pretty quickly tho as, now that the kid had told him his name it all came to him. Who the boy was and that the shirt on Frank probably belonged to Quentin. Combined with the fact the Legion's leader only knew one specific person in this entire realm that appeared to have an unhealthy obsession with the insomniac Teen this could only mean one thing.

„Freddy fucking Krueger.“ Frank exhaled in utter annoyance. Great. The child rapist asshole.  
„Quentin was it, eh? Calm the fuck down kiddo.“ While he too was somewhere torn between pure fear and unbridled anger, they both needed to stay calm and think reasonably. 

He heard the deep, ragging breaths from Quentin. The kid was making an effort to calm himself down enough to stop crying. „Are you restrained? Can you untie me? It's so fucking dark in here.“

There was the shuffling of fabric, accompanied by a quiet swear as Quentin seemed to trip over something but managed to keep his balance. Barely. A few moments later there was a soft, gentle pair of slighty shaky hands on his face. They fumbled for a little with something on him and suddenly it was not so dark anymore as Quentin pulled off a blindfold Frank hadn't noticed before.

The first thing the Canadian saw was that the kid's leg was absolutely wrecked. There were deep, bloody gashes and bone sticking out near his knee. Around the healthy, the unbroken leg was a chain, preventing the younger One from running off. Not that he even could with that leg of his.

The deafening sound of metal claws dragging along stone brought both boy's attention to the man in question. Freddy Krueger, better known as the Nightmare stood before them, a sly and creepy looking smirk plastered across that disfigured mess someone could barely describe as a face.

„Hey! Pizza face. What the fucking hell ya think ya doin'? Untie us!“ Frank spat, putting as much bite into his demand as he could from his defenseless position. Unfortunately, Freddy only laughed. It sounded dark, way darker than anything both teens had ever heard before. This was not the thrill one felt if they were about to kill. It was something else and it sent a chill right down Frank's spine.

„Well well well. What have we here? Finally decided to join us, Morrison?“Long, clawed fingers ran over Frank's chest, slicing the quilted shirt up with their sharp metal blades. It drew the tiniest bit of blood and the Canadian hissed.

„Quentin and I have been awfully lonely without you, dear.“ Freddy leaned closer, right into the Legion's neck and ran his tongue over gorgeous skin. „Oh you taste so good.“  
A quiet whimper from Quentin let his eyes dart towards the cowering boy. The Survivor looked absolutely terrified and was trying to appear as small as possible in the very corner of the room.

Frank realized the kid was almost naked, only black briefs gave him some sort of modesty. They were bloodstained in the back. It sent a rush of rage through the Canadian. In an attempt to give some sort of counter to Freddy, he headbutted the bastard. 

The sickening crunch of a breaking nose, followed by an agonized grunt was absolutely delightful to Frank's ears. That tiny bit of joy was immediatly crushed tho when those sharp blades dug deep into his sweat soaked skin. Flesh was torn apart as blood spilt from the stabwound and Frank let out a choked whimper. 

„Naughty boy.“ Freddy gently whispered as he licked over the fresh wounds, happily lapping up Frank's blood. It made the Teen hiss yet again. He desperately tried to wiggle away from the Nightmare, a fruitless attempt as his tied hands rendered him immobile.

„So which one of you two little boys will be the first one to play with Daddy?“ There was cringe evident on both teenagers faces. Yet something in Frank sparked at the fearful look in Quentin's baby blue eyes. A sudden need to protect the other boy. While they technically were enemies, ultimately they were in the same boat and the insomniac Teen did by no means deserve something like this. Quentin, with his tired and quite adorable attitude, was far too innocent for this.

„Take me. He's hurt. No fun if they're already wrecked before you get started, eh?“ Surprisingly, Freddy seriously seemed to see reason within Frank's absolute bullshit. This became further evident when when instead of moving over to Quentin, the Nightmare somewhat carefully started to unbutton the shirt on Frank's upper body. 

The Teenage shuddered. Not from cold, no it was way too hot to get chilly in this sorry excuse for a bedroom. Pure and utter disgust ran through him as he felt those scarred hands explore his body.   
They touched parts of him only Julie usually was allowed to touch.

When Freddy came dangerously close to the rim of his pants, Frank jolted and kicked out of sheer instinct. It effectively did exactly nothing though, the Nightmare managed to grab the Teen's leg just in time. „Ah. No. None of that, my child. You're being very naughty.“ 

As the former Gardener spoke those words, he leaned in and pressed those disgusting, burnt lips to Frank's mouth. Bile rose in the Canadian's throat. It was gross beyond belief. Still, he tried to force his instincts into the back of his mind. He knew if he fought, it would only get worse for both him and Quentin and from the looks of it, the younger Teenager already had been through way too much.

The mattress creaked audibly when Freddy put his full weight onto it as he shifted between Frank's legs. A clawed hand slowly reached under the Legion's ass and painfully slow sliced open the fabric of his pants. This time however, the blades did not cut through skin. 

Frank gritted his teeth, desperate to not make too much noise. He just couldn't let the Nightmare have this victory over him. The burnt Bastard simply chuckled at this tiny bit of 'resistance' from his unfortunate victim.

„Gonna make Daddy work for that sweet voice of yours? Oh such a naughty boy.“ In all honesty: If it wasn't for those disgusting, absolutely inappropriate comments every now and then from this asshole, Frank just might have been able to endure this without feeling as dirty and used as he already did at this point but, this was the one thing that tipped the metaphorical scale. The Teenager gagged, utterly disgusted by the man on top of him.

The Nightmare's bare hand crept up to Frank's shoulder, the one still bleeding profusely from the earlier stab. Suddenly, without any warning, the bastard pushed his fingers into the wound.   
It was at that point Frank was no longer able to contain his screams of sheer agony. 

The screech sounded almost inhuman as it echoed through the preschool's basement. Those tears that had been threatening to fall from his eyes now flowed freely down his sweat stained cheeks as the Legion started sobbing from the pain.

From the corner of his eyes he saw the clawed glove placed next to his head on the mattress as Freddy got rid of his weapon. The now bare hand ran down his chest, all the way to his crotch and towards his ass. The Nightmare ran a finger over Frank's tight, virgin hole and hummed in satisfaction. 

„You're still pure? At that age? Surprising. I thought that stabby bitch boy Danny was fucking you.“ The utter look of shocked surprise on Frank's face made the Burnvictim chuckle once again.   
„Oh. You didn't know? I know what happens in your dreams, my little boy. I know he likes you as more than a friend. He's dreamt of fucking your tight little ass more than once. The big, scary Ghost Face is crushing on you. I can see why tho.“ 

The fingers in his wounds and the ones touching his ass disappeared for a brief moment as Freddy fumbled with his belt to free his throbbing erection. To Frank that dick looked quite alot like a sausage that had been burned to a crisp. It was rather long but thin, slightly crooked and just seemed off altogether. The Legion started cackling like a hyena at the sight of this pathetic cock.

He realized it was a grave mistake almost immediatly when said cock was just rammed straight into him with no preparation and no lube. It fucking burned, probably tore him on the inside. Freddy let out a deep moan and pressed foward until his hips slammed against Frank's buttocks.

The younger Killer quietly whimpered at that, having gritted his teeth just in time to prevent yet another screech of agony to echo through the room. „You don't laugh at Daddy's expense, you naughty child. That get's you punished.“ Freddy pulled back until only the very tip of his cock remained inside the torn hole, „I wanted to make this nice and pleasant for you too, you know? But,“ he snapped his hips foward again, burying himself inside Frank balls deep, „you just had to show bad behaviour.“

Krueger set a fast, brutal and incredibly painful pace as he kept thrusting inside the younger man's ass. Eventually the burnt Killer leaned foward. Fingers closed around Frank's neck and started squeezing, effectively choking the Legion out. Desperately the Teen tried to gasp for air but, nothing filled his lungs. 

Only when Frank was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, the hands stopped squeezing to allow some hasty intake of breath. Then the choking would continue up until that very point was reached again. From the corner of the room the Legion could feel terrified eyes on him.

The young Killer turned his head as much as he was able to in this position and offered Quentin a tiny smile before mouthing a voiceless „it's okay.“

Freddy shot a glance towards Quentin as well and seemingly an idea came to his mind. His thrusts grew slower until they finally stopped, giving Frank a moment to breathe as the squeezing stopped too. „Quentin, my dear child. Don't think Daddy has forgotten about you. How about you come here and ride Frankie's dick while I fuck him?“

„What? No! Fuck you.“ the frightened Teenage spat from his corner, yet he retracted back into his corner when he saw the grim look Freddy shot at him. „Let me rephrase that: Come here, get Frank's dick hard and ride it or I will go and get that tag artist friend of yours and force her to do it. You understand me?“ 

That seemed to drain the fight right from Quentin again as he, with lots of effort, forced himself to stand up and slowly made his way towards the bed. The Insomniac was barely able to climb up into the bed but, he managed and sat down on Frank's lap. There were tears running down his cheeks as Freddy grabbed his glove, put it back on and used the blades to cut away Quentin's briefs. The last bit of his modesty. 

Under different circumstances Frank might just have found the Teenager in his lap attractive, maybe he would've tried to get into his pants but, right now he just wished for both of them to be anywhere but here. The Legion silently vowed to cut the kid some slack in future trials.

While his mind screamed NO at him, Frank's body reacted in an entirely different way when he felt Quentin's buttocks rub over his still limp dick. Blood rushed down south and started to fill his cock, effectively hardening it.

The younger Teenager hid his face from view but, it was easy to tell Quentin was crying.   
When Frank was fully hard, panting softly and groaning once in a while, Freddy grabbed Quentin by the hips and aligned the unprepared hole with the Legion's dick. Slowly, almost painfully so, the heat engulfed Frank's cock at the same time the Nightmare resumed his thrusting at the same pace.

The young Killer could instantly feel his dick had torn something inside the Survivor as the hesitant roll of Quentin's hips got lubed up by something hot and wet quickly. The broken leg only made things harder for the boy and soon enough, the Insomniac could no longer keep his position upright.  
He just fell onto Frank's chest and quietly sobbed against the Killer's neck.

That was the exact moment the Legion swore to kill that burnt son of a bitch. Through tears and gritted teeth he glared at the Nightmare's ugly mug. It earned him an especially hard thrust that shook both of them. Unfortunately the prolonged break from this assault had given Frank enough time to adjust to the stretch and combined with the tightness of Quentin around his cock, this was actually starting to feel some what pleasuring.

Frank hated himself for starting to get into it. 

It didn't take much time for him to become a moaning, drooling mess underneath them. Freddy had gotten back to his fast pace from before. Quentin on the other hand seemed to be in nothing but agony. Still, Frank was absolutely disgusted with himself. He wanted this cock out of him as quickly as possible and just get back to his own realm. 

The Nightmare's thrusts were starting to grow sloppy, he was close to his release. Frank didn't feel any better. If this kept up for any longer, the Legion too would come and spill his seed inside that poor, unfortunate Teen in his lap. 

It didn't take much time for Freddy to come. The man let out the loudest, most disgusting moan he'd ever heard before right as Frank felt the cock inside of him release multiple shots of cum. It burned.  
The Canadian whimpered quietly when Freddy pulled his limp dick out. 

„You keep riding him until he comes, little Quentin. I like to watch.“ Freddy leaned back on the mattress and simply started to enjoy the show. It wasn't going to be a long one though. Frank was way too close to stop himself from orgasming. There was absolutely nothing he could do. 

„I'm so...so sorry, buddy.“ the Legion whimpered right before his hips bucked up against his will, effectively thrusting Frank's cock even deeper into the Survivor's unwilling body. Then, he came too deep inside.

Quentin's only answer was a choked sob against the Killer's neck as he seemed to force himself to ride out Frank's orgasm. The older Teen felt ashamed, like a dirty rapist. Logically he knew this was not his fault by any means but, the broken cries so close to him broke his heart.

There was no time for any kind of comfort though. The second Frank had finished spilling his seed Freddy grabbed a fistful of Quentin's hair and yanked the Survivor back into an upright position, ripping a fresh sob from the boy.

Then, just a moment after this, blood sprayed onto Frank's body as a clawed hand was embedded into Quentin's pale chest. The boy was choking on his own blood before every noise from him just simply stopped. He grew limp and fell back against the Nightmare before just vanishing into thin air. The Entity probably had returned the kid to the campfire. Hopefully healed his injuries.

Frank himself was not so lucky tho. The older Killer leaned over his victim and pressed a last bruising kiss to the Legion's bloodied lips before fabric blocked out his vision again and everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> *Cries in Quentin main*


End file.
